The Odd-Eyed Pendulum Warrior
by tigerkim1027
Summary: Medieval AU Yuya comes from a village that was destroyed by an unknown evil. Join him and Princess Yuzu who are on a mission to overcome obstacles and trials that stand in their way for the sake of the world. This story is open for a few OCs that want to play a role in Yuya's mission later on. YuyaxYuzu (Fruitshipping) Cancelled. PM me if anyone wants to adopt this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh Arc-V or any of it's characters and 2nd story.**

**Prologue:**

A long time ago, in the outskirts of Maiami Kingdom, a young boy at the age of 6 was playing with his friends in the hidden village of the Pendulum village. His name was Yuya Sakaki. He was a brave and kind-hearted boy with dual-colored hair of red and green, he wears clothes that peasants wear and has odd eyes with his left eye colored green and right is colored crimson.

The Pendulum village was his home. It was said to be hidden in a vast mountain area and is very peaceful with only less than 50 people living there. The village also passes down a legend saying that whenever a human boy is born with odd-eyes, a prophecy is told. When an odd eyed human is born and reaches the age of 18, there will be a coming evil that will plague the world in darkness and destroy the world.

This means that Yuya must prepare himself for an unknown evil that will come. Though Yuya does not know this, he intends to have fun while it lasts.

"Mom! I'm back!" Yuya said as he came back from playing with his friends.

"Oh sweetie! There you are. So how was playing with your friends go?" His mother asked.

"Oh it was good as usual. I just wish I can go out and see the world from the outside when I get older." Yuya stated as he always dreamed of exploring the outside world.

Yoko's smile turned into a sad one when his son said that. It reminded her of what the legend foretold of Yuya's important role in fighting the unknown evil. Yoko straightened her mood and went to get a box from a hidden place behind the wall. She walked to her son and opened the box that revealed a beautiful sky blue pendent.

"Mom. What is this thing? Yuya asked as he saw the pendent.

"This, my son, is called the Pendulum of Miracles. This is the pendent that your father used to wear before he passed away. He said that it gives miracles and wanted to pass this to you. I recommend you don't lose it." Yoko said.

"Don't worry Mom. I won't." Yuya said with a smile and putting on the pendent.

Time Skip 10 Years Later

As the years passed by, Yuya has grown into a tall 16 year old young man as his hair grew and he now wears even bigger clothes and wears the same pendent given to him 10 years ago. Over the years, he was trained by all the masters that taught him some fighting styles with swords and hand-to-hand combat. Heck, he even finished his training at the age of 14. Though still despite completed his training, he still kept going everyday so he doesn't get rusty. Also, he was granted powers of predicting an opponent's attack and super strength at the age of 10.

It was just an average normal day in the hidden Pendulum village. People were doing their chores and the kids playing with each other. Until one day, a man with the yellow eyes of a devil was looking down at the village as he flew down and attacked the village. This evil demon killed most of the villagers with his surreal powers and sent their souls to the underworld.

Hours later, the village was seen burning to ashes in Yuya's own eyes when he came back from his private place of training. His odd-eyes were filled with tears of sorrow as he watched his villaged being destroyed.

"How could this have happened!? I should have known that this would happen but the this came earlier than I expected." Yuya said sadly

3 days later

Yuya was getting his gear ready from the leftovers of his burnt village. After getting what he needed, He went to the secret passage that led to the outside world while wearing a cloak with hoodie, a red tunic, and green pants. He also equipped himself with a crimson metal sword that has a green handle in sheath on his back along with a back up knife.

As Yuya walked up the horizon, he looked one last time at his burn village. "Mom, Guys, I promise to travel this earth and find the evil one and stop him once and for all."

Yuya walked forward away from his old home as he starts his adventure from here on out.

**I know this chapter is short but its a prologue.**

**Please make sure to rate and review about what you think. **

**Next time:** A Princess in distress


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is on the first page. **

**NOTE: This is my last day of spring break, so expect some short or long updates of my 2 stories. I hope everyone understands and please be patient. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**This will take place 2 years later after the events from the prologue.**

**Chapter 1: A Princess in distress**

Two years had past since Yuya left his home. He has been sharpening his skills and wandering the entire country dispensing justice to those who deserved it. Over the past year and a half of traveling, he has visited many places and cities that have had criminals lurking around. He has taken down dozens and sent them to prison of their respective cities. Yuya was even given nicknames like vigilante, the wanderer, and eventually the odd-eyed wanderer because he usually doesn't stay if there aren't any criminals around.

Yuya has also been traveling looking for the murderer that destroyed his home. He had no traces of him about his whereabouts or what he could be waiting for.

"It's been two years and I still don't have any clues of where to find him." Yuya said to himself in frustration.

"Lets see here." Yuya pulled out a map that revealed the entire country. "I guess my only option is to go to the Maiami Kingdom."

5 days later

As Yuya was walking up a hill, he looked down at the horizon and saw the country's biggest and most populated kingdom, Maiami Kingdom.

'So this is Maiami Kingdom? Hmph. Lets see if there are any clues to finding the him.' Yuya thought as he looked at the city.

Few minutes after sneaking past the walls that surrounded the city

Yuya climbed on one of the rooftops and stared at the city. "Whoa. This is the most beautiful city I've ever been to."

"Alright. Let's check around the city for a bit." Yuya said to himself as he jumped down and landed in the alleyway. Yuya put up his hood and started walking in the crowds. The streets were loud and peaceful as Yuya walked around. As Yuya was walking, he stopped and spotted a group of bandits.

"Hmm. Well. Another day of beating the hell out of some criminals." Yuya muttered as he went to the group of 7 bandits in an alleyway.

"Hey boys. I hope you all don't mind if I ask what you are doing there?" Yuya asked.

"Heh! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with here, buddy?" One of the bandits said.

"We're the Big Bad 7(What? I don't have any good names for a criminal gang). One of the most feared criminal gangs in this city. And you shouldn't be here."

"Yeah! We just took something special from the castle not too-" One of them didn't finish as their leader interrupted.

"HEY! Doppy, not another word! You always expose our plan when we so close to finishing the job!"

"Oh sorry!"

"Something from the castle you said? Well if it's something you guys stole, them I'm just gonna have to return that bag your holding to them." Yuya said to the gang calmly.

"Oh yeah? Lets how far that big mouth of yours goes before we kill you. Boys, GET HIM!" The leader shouted as the rest of the gang unsheathed their swords and rushed at Yuya.

Yuya pulled out his sword as his eyes glowed under his hood and effortlessly without trying, slashed and broke their swords."W-Wha? How'd you do that? Our swords were made from the rarest metal we could find." The leader exclaimed.

"Hmph! You have no idea who your up against." Yuya said calmly as he pulled down his hood.

"No way! Boss, it's the Odd-eyed wanderer! Rumors have said that he is a forced to be reckoned with!" One of the guys stated.

As on cue, Yuya stepped forward and his speed was so fast that no one could see where he went until the leader notices that his gang were tied up in a rope. The leader stepped back as Yuya appeared in front of him and lifted him up.

"Now before we get to the beating, I have some questions for you so don't think about lying to me. Were you involved in an incident that was 2 years ago in a hidden place called the Pendulum Village?" Yuya said threateningly.

"Oh that place? Of course! I was one of 7 people that were chosen to destroy that place. My last boss even gave us a reward for that task." The leader stuttered. Yuya's left green colored eye widened in curiosity.

"Seven you say? Who are the other 6 that used to work for your last boss?" Yuya asked

"How would I know? I only knew one of them and his name was Dennis. If you are looking for my last boss, ask Dennis who as orange hair and lives somewhere in this city." The leader replied.

"Hmph. That's all I needed to hear." Yuya said as he put the leader down.

"So are going to let me-" Yuya knocked him by punching his face.

As Yuya was finished with his work, he went and pulled the bag on his shoulder and jumped up as the guards came with torches and arrested them. Yuya was running to the castle when he suddenly heard rustles from the bag. He didn't what was in the bag and he decided to open it as it revealed a beautiful pink haired girl tied in pigtails wearing what looked like a royal pajamas that consisted of pink and red and with blue eyes. The girl had her arms tied with a rope behind her back and a gag over her mouth.

"What were you doing in that bag miss?" Yuya asked as he pulled out the gag and cut the rope behind her back.

"What does it look like stranger? I was kidnapped by those filthy men! And for your information, I am a princess." The princess snapped at Yuya.

"Well that's a surprise. I have no idea how someone like you got kidnapped." Yuya said sarcastically.

"Excuse me!? Is that how you treat someone of the royal family!?" The princess yelled.

"Well for your information, I don't take likely into respecting those of royalty. So you're just better off not talking like a spoiled brat." Yuya said back with a smirk.

The princess' face turned red in anger as she yelled,"How dare you! I am Princess Yuzu of the Maiami Kingdom! Once I get back to the castle, you're going to wish you never said that!" As she tried to slap him, Yuya caught her hand.

"Tell you what. How about you just run off back to your castle and forget any of this happened?" Yuya proposed this.

"No. How about we don't" As soon as she said that, she grabbed his arm with her free hand and threw him. But despite being thrown, Yuya landed with effort.

"Oh? That was pretty nice but it's going to take more than that to take me down."

"Oh don't worry. There's plenty where that came from." Yuzu said.

Yuzu ran and threw multiple strikes as Yuya was dodging them without trying. Yuzu became annoyed when he let out a yawn meaning that he wasn't trying one bit.

"Hey! Stop taunting me and actually try for once!" Yuzu yelled with annoyance in her voice.

As they were fighting, Yuya accidentally tripped back along with Yuzu. As they did, their lips made contact. As they both noticed this, their faces blushed a bright red. Yuzu got off and yelled,"Ugh! How dare you steal my first kiss!"

"Jeez. That was an unexpected outcome." Yuya said wiping his mouth.

Yuzu growled as a dark aura surrounded her(see the anime to know what it looks like). "Why you! I'll have to kill you for this embarrassment."

Yuya for the first time, was scared as put up his hood and ran off into the night from rooftop to rooftop. "I'm sorry for this but I'll make it up for you some day."

"Get back here you, JERRRKKK!" Yuzu yelled.

3 hours later

As Yuya was running and jumping, he found an abandoned place on the rooftops at the far east end of the city. "This place will do for now." As Yuya unpacked, he looked as his pendent on his neck remembering what his mother said. _You can't always be frozen in fear when you are cornered. If you have what it takes to be a hero, then take a step forward with courage._

Yuya sighed as he went to lay down on a bed that was in good condition. There was one thing that couldn't his mind off of. The kiss that was an accident and about Yuzu.

"Jeez. Why can't I stop thinking about her? Well it's no use thinking about it. Best that I forget about it." Yuya said to himself as he drifted to sleep.

In Yuzu's room at the castle

Yuzu was laying down on her queen sized bed as she thought back of what happened before the guards found her and brought her back. "That jerk. Acting almighty and tough. But still what is this feeling inside me that I might see him again?" Yuzu muttered.

"Well better off not to think about it. But still he looked kinda cool with those odd-colored eyes." Yuzu's mind drifted off to sleep.

**And here's the 1st Chapter. As I said on the top of this, you will be expecting long or short updates if I have the time. See ya folks.**

**Next time: **The Princess' departure


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer is on the first page. Chapter 2 is here so enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: The Princess' departure**

In the Morning

Yuya was just up on the rooftop meditating to get his mind off things that happened yesterday. After that, he runs and jumps across rooftops with his parkour tricks in his routine he would do while staying in the city for a while. "Man! That was a good warm up." Yuya said as he wiped off some sweat from his face.

After doing his routine, he went back to his place and geared up ready to search for one of the 7 members that destroyed his village named Dennis.

At the castle

Yuzu was escorted to the throne room to have a talk with her father, King Shuzo."You wanted to speak to me, father?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course Yuzu. You do remember what we discussed about for your future as queen of Maiami Kingdom." the king stated.

"Father! I've already told you that I don't to rule alongside any of these princes that you have sent from other kingdoms. They are pig-headed, have no manners, and are too greedy to be king here!" Yuzu yelled, annoyed that she has to talk about her undecided future.

"Yuzu! Have you not thought about having a husband before you are crowned queen!? the king yelled harshly.

"Father you don't understand love! I want to choose who I love not by being forced to marry someone I don't like!" Yuzu replied disagreeing with her father.

"Nonsense! When I was your age, I was like you until I met the woman I was forced to marry. We started liking each other when we saw each other and got happily married. You can't expect to marry someone from the streets!" the king stated.

"Stop father! I cannot take much more of this! I will take my leave now." Yuzu said as she prepared to leave.

"Don't think this discussion is over, young lady! As long as you live in my castle, you have to obey my rules!" the king shouted.

After hearing her father's statement, she let out a tear and ran back to her room.

'It's not fair! Why can't he understand anything about love!?' Yuzu thought.

Back to Yuya

Yuya was wandering around looking for Dennis but was going to have trouble looking for one person in this big city.

"Man. How am I supposed to find some one in this big city." Yuya muttered.

As on cue, he spotted a person who has orange hair like the gang leader said the other day. Yuya pushes through the crowd to catch up to the person to see if it is Dennis and follows him to an alleyway.

"That's as far as you can go!" Yuya said.

"Ha! You fool! You just fell right into my trap!" the person yelled as mysterious beings came out of the walls.

"Shadow ghouls, huh? In that case." Yuya's odd eyes started to glow. "I'll have to beat the hell out of these guys!"

30 minutes earlier at the castle backyard

Yuzu was walking to a secret passageway that only she knew to the city wearing a normal citizen outfit. As she opened the door of the passageway, she looked back thinking about her father.

"I'm sorry father. But if this is the only way for me to seek my future, then I have to leave."

After going through the passageway, Yuzu put up a hood to conceal her identity. As she was walking, she caught a glimpse of someone who seemed awfully familiar. She followed him and when she got to the alleyway, her eyes went wide to see shadow ghouls appearing in this city.

"Shadow ghouls, huh? In that case. I'll have to beat the hell out of these guys!"

Yuzu recognized that voice and saw who it was. It was in fact the same person that she encountered the other day.

'Him again? What's he doing now?"

While Yuya was fighting the ghouls, Dennis was laughing like a total maniac watching and saying,"No matter how many you beat, they'll just keep coming back. There's no way to beat a shadow ghoul unless you can find the source."

'But where is the one that is pulling the strings on these guys?' Yuya thought.

While Dennis wasn't looking, Yuzu came behind him and slammed his head with a wooden parallam which knocked him unconscious and all the ghouls disappeared.

Yuya was confused on what just happened until he saw Yuzu standing next to an unconscious Dennis.

"I could've taken care of this." Yuya said.

"Sure you would, jerk." Yuzu replied.

"Wait a minute. Are you the... Oh! It's the so-called princess. And by the way, my name is Yuya. I appreciate what you did but I have to be going." Yuya said as he was about to leave.

"Wait! I just wanted to apologize and thank you for yesterday." Yuzu said with her head down.

"Y-You're welcome. I-I guess."

"Where will you go from here on?"

"Back to my place that I'm staying for a few weeks, why? Yuya asked.

"W-Well..." Yuzu was too embarrassed to say anything. "The truth is...I want to follow you!"

Yuya's left green eye cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because I just want to live my life as a normal girl for once in my life." Yuzu stated.

After thinking it over, Yuya came to a decision and said,"Alright. But just so we're clear, I don't want you to be involved in what I do for myself."

"Okay." Yuzu replied.

"Alright, let's get going."

30 minutes later

"So this is where you are staying for a while?" Yuzu asked.

"Yup. I prefer to live how usually do back from where I came from." Yuya replied.

"And where is this place that you used to live in?"

Yuya's face went down to a sad emotion when she said that.

"It's personal. So I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Night had fallen as Yuzu was sleeping on Yuya's bed while Yuya was watching the sky through a broken wall.

'She looks pretty cute when she's sleeping. But what should I expect from a princess who was raised at that castle.' Yuya thought as he turned his head to Yuzu then looks back outside.

The next day

Yuya was up quite early starting his routine and head back to his place.

"Boy I'm beat!" Yuya said to himself.

"Huh? Well, what do we have here?" Yuya muttered as the king was outside on his balcony preparing a speech.

"Citizens of the Maiami Kingdom. I, King Shuzo, call you here today to say that my daughter had just disappeared last night." Many of the people were shocked and surprised.

"Which is why I called everyone here is that we will be conducting a wide spread search for her and bring her back to marry her fiance. May I introduce you to Yuri Amagi." Yuri appeared at the balcony with a cold smile as he looked at the crowd.

"As you have heard from your king, I have come before you to announce that the one who finds the princess will be rewarded handsomely and will be my lapdog." As Yuri said that, he raised his hand and purple waves came from him that affected the entire crowd and knights including the king except Yuya who took cover from the waves.

With Yuya's enhanced hearing and aura vision, he listened in on what else Yuri was going to say. "Now that we have this done, it's time to move onto my next phase of the plan. These people will fall victim to my master like we did to the Pendulum Village."

Yuya's eyes widened as he was shocked that the person he was looking for could be here. He then turned around with tears still dripping while running back to his place.

After reaching his place, he saw Yuzu was still asleep and went to get his gear.

Yuzu later on woke up and said,"What are you doing?"

"We have to leave! The whole city is going to be searching for you. So get ready, We leave now!"

Not bothering to ask why, she got up and dressed up later on.

After getting ready, Yuzu later spoke up. "Where are we going, Yuya?"

"Yuzu, I know this will be hard for you but will you please come with me?" Yuya asked with seriousness in his eyes.

"Of course, Yuya. I've been wanting to get out of this place for a long time."

"Alright then, hold on tight to me." Yuya said as she held up Yuzu bridal style which made her blush and started to run and make it over the city walls.

After making it over the walls, Yuya ran while holding Yuzu into the nearest forest and later found his home. Yuya set her down and he started to go to his room.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Like I said: The whole city were searching for you to marry your so-called fiance named Yuri Amagi." Yuzu gasped as she heard that name.

"Oh no. Not him. He's the worst of all the other princes in this country."

"So I've seen earlier." Yuya said gritting his teeth.

A few hours later

After Yuya calms down, things got quiet as Yuya was making dinner for him and Yuzu after she decided to follow him.

While eating dinner, Yuya asked Yuzu,"So, why did you run away?"

"Because of my father's persistence in finding me a husband when he doesn't understand how I feel." Yuzu replied.

"I see. But why did you come to me then? Weren't you be sassy to me the other day?" Yuya stated.

"Hey! I was annoyed when you were going easy on me! I could've been able to take you down!" Yuzu yelled.

"Yea right. I am leagues above you so you weren't be much of a challenge to me." Yuya stated.

After the argument

"Normally I don't have guest hanging around here but I guess you can take my bed and sleep for the night." Yuya said.

"Thank you, Yuya."

"No problem, Yuzu."

Later on, Yuya was laying down on the floor next to Yuzu who was sleeping and thought about Yuri.

"Yuri. I'll make him pay for what he did to my home." Yuya muttered to himself.

Unknown to him, Yuzu heard him and was saddened and terrified that her fiance would do such a thing. So she decided first thing in the morning to help him through his grief and know more about him and even cheer him up a bit.

**And here's Chapter 2 after thinking about what i should plot for a few days. Hope you guys rate and review about this chapter. Till next time! See ya folks!**

**Next time: **Secret's and moments


End file.
